Team 7 meet Team Minato!
by Vsasseranbuninjafromkonoha
Summary: Team Kakashi have there usual training session. Kakashi and Naruto, Rasengan vs Chidori! Team Minato are having a casual time until next thing you know they're engulfed in a flash of light. Two Kakashis, father meets son, cousin meets cousin, fangirl meets fangirl.
1. Meetings and Greetings

Team 7 meet Team Minato

Kakashi and Naruto were at training field seven…

"Okay Naruto since you want to go get ramen and Sakura want's to go eat somewhere more fancy, you and I will have a match. Your rasengan against my chidori." Kakashi told his dumb founded student. Sakura screamed, "Yeah Fancy restaurant here I come! GO KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto looked offended. "Sakura, why? And sensei why doesn't Sakura and I face off?" Kakashi scoffed at this question as if Naruto should know, but since it was obvious that he didn't he explained.

"Well Sakura doesn't have a strong enough jutsu to counter off your rasengan, that's when my chidori comes in." Kakashi sighed. Naruto gave an 'Oooohh…' look. "When I say start… ready…. Set…" Kakashi was about to say it when Naruto grew impatient and charged with rasengan in hand. "Naruto you Baka…" Kakashi sighed and charged up chidori. The two met furiously. KABOOM!

It was a nice warm sunny day, Kakashi stood waiting impatiently. Rin stared in admiration at Kakashi as Obito came barging on the training grounds breathing heavily. "Sorry I'm late there was this old woman that was caring this huge bag. I had to stop and help." Obito said smiling sheepishly.

"That's a lie isn't it, you should come up with better ones they're starting to get predictable." Kakashi told Obito staring daggers at him. Obito let out a growl. "Well Mr. Prodigy The strongest strength is mercy." Obito said smiling as if he won something. "Well sensei's late so I guess your idiocy is starting to rub off on people." Kakashi glared. "Oh yeah well…" Obito was interrupted when their sensei arrived fashionably late. "Sorry I'm late Kushina needed help and…" His students just let out giggles and smirks. "What?" Minato asked confused. "Kushina this…Kushina that…Kushina, Kushina, Kushina. Are you sure you're not in a relationship? Cause to us it sounds like more flirting than working." Kakashi stated even you could tell Kakashi was enjoying this.

"What no…" Minato was interrupted. "So when's the marriage? I hope it's under the cherry blossoms cause that would be super pretty." Rin asked blushing severly. Minato gaped. "I think that we should do yellow and red for their colors. A vanilla cake would do." Kakashi said to the other two. "What about silver and blue?" Obito asked smiling. Minato was angered that his students was already planning his wedding. "Humph!" Minato turned his head away defiantely. Obito burst out laughing at this reaction. Kakashi let out an "Hnn." And was proud that he had won this round against his sensei. "So it's true." Rin blushed looking at Kakashi hoping it would be like that between them. Just then a huge bright light engulfed the team in a matter of seconds.

Their arms were both beaten up at that point and jumped back because of the impact. They were huffing loudly. Then Naruto's eyelids became heavy and he started falling towards the ground. Kakashi sensei was doing the same Sakura and Sasuke jumped in. Catching the two before they could hit the dirt.

Sakura and Sasuke took the two and laid them against the trees. Kakashi sighed as he looked at the sky. Then a huge white light blinded the four. "What the heck!" Naruto stood up shouting. The rest stood up in defensive positions. When the bright light was gone the four were knocked out before they could take action.

Team Minato approached the four that were laying on the ground. "Sensei this blonde one looks like you, but with whiskers." Obito said looking at Naruto with wide eyes. Rin examined the girl. Kakashi nearly jumped when he turned over the chunin vested one. "What is it Kakashi?" Minato said approaching the genin. "…uh…"Kakashi studdered. Minato froze as he saw what his student was gaping at. "Who…is…?" Obito asked approaching the silver haired man. "Wait a minute given the weird flash, and these guys…I think we traveled through time." Minato came to a realization. "Does that mean…that…" Kakashi couldn't put it in words, all Minato could do was nod. "Alright we have to transform. Make it look like were ninja from here just sort of new. We'll have them take us to the third and see what he says." Minato said trying to keep it together.

Kakashi transformed into a brown haired boy with sea blue eyes, and Navy blue t-shirt, black jeans, but failed to lose the mask. Rin turned into a girl with black hair and brown eyes with a purple and blue kimono. Obito changed into a blonde with blue eyes and a blue jeans, and orange t-shirt, and also failed to lose the goggles. Minato changed his hair to red with blue eyes. "Kushina not out of your head yet?" Kakashi asked letting out a smirk. Minato's eye twitched. Rin blushed, and Obito burst out laughing.

Just then the jonin was waking up. The four nodded towards each other who had already discussed the plan. Kakashi was nervous, Obito was freaked, and Rin well was just Rin. Minato was thinking of Kushina and how her hair was so pretty. "Sensei quit thinking of Kushina." Obito told his sensei. "How did you…" Minato was cut off. "You were blushing massively." Kakashi explained.

The four were waking up and looking at the newly arrived four. "What the who are you?" Naruto asked getting up. The rest were getting up as well. "You idiot don't you see there head bands there one of us. You're ramen consumption has left you blind." Sasuke said glaring at the blonde. To Obito the black haired one was grumpy and stoic like Kakashi, he'd hate it if they were related. Sakura blushed at how her Sasuke was so smart. "Humph. Obito quit glaring soon enough your eyeballs will dry up and you'll be blind. I don't want my team mate even more worthless than he already is." Kakashi said turning away from the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked, "You two, huh." Sasuke said. Kakashi just simply looked at him in agreement.

Rin walked over to Sakura. "Hi I'm Reiko." Sakura smiled at her, "I'm Sakura Haruno, this here is Sasuke Uchiha, and that idiot over there is Naruto." Rin nodded, "You two." The girls giggled at this. "Well that one in the orange is Osama, and that is…" Rin blushed, "Kei the blue eyed one." Sakura had a devilish smile. "So this Kei what's he like?" Sakura asked innocently. "Silent, amazing, calm, cool, stoic." Rin started turning red. "Sounds a lot like Sasuke, silent, amazing, cool, calm, stoic, and hot, hotter than any guy ever." Sakura was looking at Rin waiting for her to burst as expected, 3…2…1. "What no way, I mean take a look at Kei, he's strong, good looking, and ten times hotter." Rin burst she was blushing. Kakashi turned his head their direction, but shrugged a whatever and talked with Sasuke.

Kakashi sensei stood up to see a new team, a red head was looking over him worried, "Are you okay?" Kakashi looked around to see his team having conversations with another three. "Yeah I'll live. So you guys new or something?" Kakashi said standing up and stretching. "Oh well, yeah, I'm Michio, my students, Osama, Reiko, and Kei." Minato said pointing them out. Kakashi nodded. "I'll take you to the hokage, we got to get a mission anyways."

"Hey so Naruto, how about you and me play a prank on the silent twins over there?" Obito asked smiling. "Dude, now you're speaking my language!" Naruto shouted with glee. Obito smiled. Sasuke and Kakashi were having a conversation like this, "Hey they're brewing something over there want to smash them before the get any ideas." Sasuke asked Kakashi. "The idiots will never know what hit them, it'll be to big for them to comprehend, since they can't really even spell comprehend." Kakashi said putting his hands in his pockets. "No spelling it is getting our hopes to high, I'd be surprised if they could even say it." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Okay you guys let's get going to the hokage." Kakashi sensei said strolling over with a calm look. "Kakashi Sensei can't we go get something to eat. I'm starving." Naruto whined. They flinched when they heard their teammates name. Rin stared at her future teammate, he looked normal other than he covered his left eye and was wearing his chunin vest. Other than that he was still same Kakashi. She just blushed smiling at him.

Kakashi sensei felt the stares he was getting from the newly arrived so he simply asked, "What did I do? There isn't something wrong is there?" Kakashi sensei asked the girl who was blushing beside him. "Oh_ oh nothing!" She answered turning red. He sighed.

Kakashi simply walked over to Rin, "What's the matter you're staring at my future self like he's something special…wait a minute I know what you're doing…" Kakashi said with a smirk. "You do! Kakashi I know it seems weird and unprofessional but…" Rin started but was interrupted. "Unprofessional? I was just thinking that you wanted to help me and Sasuke with our little plan for the Hyperactives." Kakashi asked confused. Rin nodded. "….is there something else…you've been red this entire time…I think you're catching a fever or something…you certainly feel hot…but try to tell sensei if you're sick…I'd hate to have two weights…Obi-Osama the idiot is enough." Kakashi said taking his hand off her forehead and walking away. He didn't realize what he just did.

Rin walked over to her sensei completely red. "Sensei…" Rin whispered. "What is it?" Minato said turning around. "I'm sick." Rin stated. "You are red…what are you sick with headache?" Minato asked confused. Rin shook her head. "It is something worse." Rin turned to both Kakashis and turned darker red. "Oh I see." Minato said smiling. "You do! Sensei I'm so glad to get that off my chest it's been…" Rin started but was interrupted. "It's confusing to see two Kakashis but don't worry it'll get easier." Minato said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Rin walked up to Sakura and declared something, "Men are idiots!" Sakura nodded, "Amen to that." Sasuke walked over, "Hey your friend is helping us with the two chuckle idiots want to join… the more there are the more I'll enjoy this." Sasuke said with a sigh. Sakura nearly burst. "YES!" She screamed from the top of her lungs. Sasuke walked away as if nothing happened. Rin was staring at Sakura with a smirk. "What?" Sakura asked confused. "You fall for him hard." Rin said smiling. "…I know…" Sakura said her head falling in depression.

"Kei have you noticed that those two girls are acting weird… I mean weirder than usual?" Sasuke asked Kakashi with bewilderment. "Yeah Reiko was acting weird when I asked if she wanted to bring down on the idiocy legends." Kakashi said folding his arms in confusion. "Hnn." Sasuke said. Kakashi stayed silent and watched Sasuke try to process this.

"Naruto we can stop by somewhere maybe the coffee shop but that's it." Kakashi sensei gave into the twelve year olds pleas. "I want ramen." He pouted. "None of us won so it's to the coffee shop we go." Kakashi sensei said walking ahead. He didn't realize it but what he just did was sealing his mini me's doom. Naruto and Obito had a devilish smile when the sensei gave in.

They got to the coffee shop unscaved at least two of the boys did, Naruto and Obito well…didn't exactly see what hit them, first they were making fun of the Stoic twins next they were on the ground groaning in pain. Then Kei said something about black mail images on face book. When they got in Obito ordered a huge coffee with extra caffeine. "So Kei why don't you order the same see which one holds our caffeine better." Obito asked smiling. "With that much caffeine I'd be surprised if you didn't explode." Kakashi answered. "Hey Sasuke want an extra large coffee it'll be good for any self esteem you have." Naruto told Sasuke. "Hnn." Was his answer and walked over to talk with Kei.

Naruto and Obito were at a loss, how were they supposed to get the stoic twins to drink the coffee. Obito smiled when an idea hit him. "Hey Kei if you drink this coffee, I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day." Obito said smiling. Kakashi ran for the coffee. "Anything to shut you up." Kakashi started to gulp the coffee down. "Sasuke you know I'll leave you alone for a while if you drink this coffee. "Fine." Sasuke gave and started to swallow the caffeine enduced drink.

Kakashi and Sasuke were whirring the next second. They wouldn't stop running round and round. Kakashi runs up to Rin and kisses her on the cheek. Runs away and kicks Obito in the shin. "YOUREALLYSHOULDN'THAVEGIVENMECOFFEE!" Kakashi said running around. "SUCHANIDIOTOBITO!" Kakashi said kicking him again before running off. Naruto wasn't doing any better, Sasuke had stolen his pants; who knows how. He was running around dipping it in every disgusting substance. Most of it coming from the mens' restroom. Then they switched places Sasuke gave Kakashi the pants and now Sasuke was kicking Obito in the 'you know' place. Kakashi took the pants and started dipping it in the mens' toilets. Kakashi then tying it over Naruto's head forcing him to smell the disgusting assortments and if he screamed he could taste them.

They met each other then high fived in their victory. Then they slowly sat down and held their heads. "You guys really didn't drink the coffee you just acted like it to get us back!" Obito accused the now hurting Sasuke and Kakashi. Naruto stood waiting for his sensei trying to get his pants off his head. "Wow that kid can tie a knot." Kakashi said having safety gloves so he wouldn't touch the substances. Minato tried to help, but couldn't see how his student tied it. "Actually we did drink the coffee…but so it seems hyper sasuke and I still hate you. And I can't believe you actually came up with that kind of thinking. You can a do something other than be an idiot, oh wait that'd be asking to much." Kakashi said holding his head.

Kakashi sensei stared at Osama and Kei argue, then he looked at the knot. He only knew one person who could tie something this massive…

Rin was coming over to the group with Sakura's support. "…Uh…Kei…you didn't mean what you did right?" Rin was having a hard time in placing this in words she looked ready to faint. "No Reiko I think Hyper me just got a little in over his head." Kakashi reassured her. "Oh…good…" She nearly fell if it weren't for Sakura.

Sasuke moaned. "Guys be quiet it hurts my head!" Sasuke shouted. Kakashi just nodded and he groaned at what he just did. Kakashi sensei came over and nodded, "You should have a head ache for about a half and hour." They looked at him. "How do you know that sensei?" Sakura asked. "Personal experience." Kakashi Sensei just said as if it were nothing.

"Well let's go." Kakashi sensei said leading them out the door. Kakashi stared at his older self. Right just then he pulled out the one and only Icha Icha Paradise. Kakashi gaped. Obito suddenly burst out laughing!

Kakashi glared at his future self. He was calm, cool, but of course he had to be a pervert! Kakashi was so mad so he kicked the closest thing to him… which was Obito. "What'd you do that for?" Obito screamed at the top of his lungs. "The path of life said so." Kakashi said turning away from him, "Apparently they hate you too…idiocy is what charges hatred." Obito raised a fist in defiance, but Rin intervened, "Obito don't you think about it," Kakashi was about to gloat when Rin spoke again, "And Kakashi no kicking Obito for your stress." Kakashi sighed in defeat, "Yes dear." He said walking off leaving a red Rin and a ticked off Obito. (Yes I'm starting

Up that joke MUHAHA!) "So Obito, Rin, do you think that mini me will ever reveal our feelings for Rin." Kakashi sensei asked looking down at the two. "What! You're just as bad as your mini me you jer… oohh woops." Obito said realizing that he just confirmed Kakashi's efforts. Younger Kakashi looked at his older self, "As expected I had to blow my own cover. Just my luck…wait what did you say?" Kakashi said staring at his self. "Hate to burst my bubble, but Rin is hot admit it!" Older Kakashi said smiling at himself.

"We never say that! I don't want that to come out of you again you understand." Younger Kakashi hasseled himself. Rin was blushing like crazy. "Whatever." Younger Kakashi just turned away and started walking. "Denying it is the clincher!" Older Kakashi yelled to himself. A shiver went up his spine. Then he started muttering something about killing him self so that his older self wouldn't have the chance of saying anymore.

Sasuke looked at Kei, "Whatsup…" Sasuke sighed. "Have you ever heard of a reputation crisis?" Kei asked Sasuke. "Yeah why?" Sasuke asked curious. "I'm in the middle of one." Kei said his shoulders slumping. "What your future self tell your girl teammate that you have feelings towards her and now your reputation is at stake as the stoic, emotionless freak?" Sasuke looked at Kei and he just hung his head.

"Hnn." Kei looked at the sky. "Hey Sasuke, I need some help ventilating my anger mind helping me venilate it?" Kei asked and Sasuke just smirked in agreement. It was time for their plans to get into action. "Hey Kakashi…mind if I take your younger self, to grab the mission and bring it here from the hokage. You guys can take a rest in the hot springs." Sasuke said emotionless. Younger Kakashi walked over to the girls, "Rin, Sakura, we need you to make sure they don't leave the hot springs while we grab the supplies for the prank we're doing later." The girls nodded. Sasuke and Kakashi were off.

While the boys were soaking in the hot springs the girls stayed and ate dangos. "So Rin how'd you find out that you like my sensei?" Sakura immediately zoomed into the question. "Well it was when we first met, and that was when we were put into teams."

FLASHBACK

"Team 7…Obito Uchiha…Rin Nohara…and Kakashi Hatake." The academy sensei announced. After the names were announced they had lunch before they met with their sensei's. Kakashi was eating in a high perch of a branch. Obito and Rin were eating near by.

"Hey do you think mister stoic is going to be a pain in the but?" Obito asked.

Rin looked at Obito and was found annoying. "Obito that's rude." Obito whimpered at his crushes screams. Kakashi didn't lift an eyebrow at this. Just sighed and looked at the clouds.

"Hey Rin, I dare you to climb up to a high perch like Stoic boy." Obito dared. "Why?" Rin asked suspicious. "Just wanting to prove that he can be outclassed by you." Obito said before getting a bruise. "Anyways it would also be great to show him your strengths and weaknesses for the team." Obito explained.

His true intentions were to catch Rin if she fell and he would be her hero, and if she outclassed Kakashi that would be better. Rin finally gave in and started climbing the huge tree. While Obito was watching he got this urge that he really needed to go. Obito barreled for the bathroom. Rin started to get higher. When she wasn't looking she slipped and Obito was just coming back from his bathroom break.

"Darn it!" Obito started to run to catch Rin, but knew he wouldn't make it on time. When she was close to her doom she felt light and she felt warm. She turned to see the young Hatake arms around her. "Hnn…" Kakashi had his arms around her then slowly put her down, careful not to raise her skirt. (Yes Kakashi is a gentlemen…no more questions! So let it be said so let it be done!)

"You always late like this?" Kakashi sighed as he looked towards Obito. "Shut Up what do you know! We're on the same rank so you can't look down on me." Obito pouted. "Actually I'm a Chunin." Kakashi sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "A chunin!" Obito gaped.

Kakashi just nodded and answered, "Have been ever since I was six." Kakashi looked at Obito and scoffed at the young uchiha's face. Rin turned red. The other girls had the hugest hearts in their eyes. "COOL!" They all screamed which caught Kakashi's attention. Girls started swarming him. "HEY! WHAT THE HECK!" Kakashi was struggling to get out. "I bet even a chunin could get out of that." Asuma huffed as he stood next to Obito. Kakashi appeared next to them as if nothing happened.

Asuma had a shocked look on his face, "h-how… did…" He was interrupted. Kakashi pointed at what the girls were charging at was a substitution. "Hnn." Then he walked towards the academy.

END OF FLASH BACK

"If only Sasuke would do that?" Sakura had her head hung. "Now,now, Sakura. Just because I was saved by him doesn't mean that I cling onto him like you do Sasuke." Right as Rin said it Younger Kakashi and Sasuke poofed by them. "Cling to who?" Kakashi asked putting his hands in his pockets. "N-Nobody…!" Rin turned red just remembering his embrace. "Hey…Help me set up will you?" Sasuke shouted to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded, "Later." And then he started setting up for the four men.

The boys came out of the hot springs pretty relaxed and calm. They saw Sasuke and Kakashi waiting for them. "Hey so where's the…" Minato was interrupted as flour dipped on the four newly arrived. "What the…" Obito pushed forward and tripped off of a banana peel and then smacked his face on two frying pans held out by Sasuke and Younger Kakashi. He then was covered in pink paint and hair dye. Next Minato slipped on the same banana peel and whirred into the frying pans getting purple paint and dye. Naruto slowly did the same being covered in Crimson paint and hair dye. Older Kakashi slipped on the banana but Kakashi raised his frying pan in fear of hitting himself but Sasuke let it hit.

Kakashi sensei was then covered in orange paint and dye. "Hnn." Sasuke said in satisfaction as the girls burst out laughing. "It went better than I hoped…hnn." Kakashi turned from the others than grabbing a camera and saying, "Say 'Sasuke and Kakashi did It'" Kakashi pushed the button as the camera flashed.

Naruto growled but tripped over his pant leg. "Obito's idiocy is rubbing." Kakashi said putting the camera away. "No he was like that before." Sasuke said. Naruto observed the girls and the stoic twins. He saw an opportunity that Obito wouldn't like. "Ne…Obito nee-san." Naruto gestured to Obito. "Ne Naruto nee-chan?" Obito looked at the blonde.

"I found out a way to get back at everyone who caused this…and you're going to like it." Naruto said admiring the ground. "What is it?" Obito was puzzeled. The next day was a surprise to everyone.

They had stayed at Kakashi's apartment for the night. Sasuke and Kakashi were the first ones up. They started to play shogi when they realized it was super cold. They walked to the window and nearly flipped if it weren't for their calm personalities. "NARUTO,OBITO WHAT DID YOU DO?" Called an angry Kakashi and Sasuke that were staring at snow.

"Well we just hit fast forward on the remote of time." Obito answered sitting next to Naruto. "You did what!" Older Kakashi came walking out yawning at the ruckus. Sakura and Rin came out rubbing their eyes. "What is it Kashi?" Rin asked walking to look out the windows. "Oh..snow…" Rin acted unexcited until she really woke up, "SNOW!" Sakura and Rin screamed together knocking out Sasuke's and Younger Kakashi's ear drums. After a vote the stoic twins were out numbered. "Okay I have some extra coats we can go and buy some snow gear before we go sledding." Kakashi sensei said handing everybody a coat.

They went to the mall Sakura and Rin squelling. "How'd you do this anyway?" Minato asked the two boys. "We decided there must have been some way for us to get here in this time, so we just figured that there must be a jutsu. So we snuck into the Hokage's office and 'Borrowed' the scroll on time travel and fast forwarded." Obito explained. "Oh…" Minato said questionably.

Kakashi grabbed a winter coat that was navy blue silver strips going down the sides. A silver swirl on the back. He had black snow pants on that said on the side, 'Konoha'. He had Blue and black snow boots. Ear muffs and he put away the headband. He also grabbed a black scarf out of fashion sense. Sasuke picked out a blue coat with the Uchiha symbol, it was black on the shoulders and sleeves. He had tan snow pants and black boots. He just grabbed a blue snow hat to cover his head.

Rin grabbed a Purple snow coat with flowers decorating one side. She had blue snow pants and purple snow boots. She had a really cute, purple scarf. Sakura grabbed a pink coat that only had a collar and got red snow pants, plus some snow boarding goggles. Black and red snow boots to go with.

Older Kakashi got a green coat with a swirl on the back. Black covered the bottom of his coat other than the shoulder and sleeves. He had black snow pants and black snow boots. He got Snow boarding goggles as well with some earmuffs, and a scarf. Minato got the exact same out of uniform other than he went with gray on the bottom not black.

Obito got black jumpsuit with Orange lines around it. He left his goggles on and put on a scarf. Naruto did the same other than the lines were blue and he wore an orange jumpsuit and had a swirl on the back.

They got to the top of the hokage faces where other shinobi were sledding down. "Okay, you guys go around and have fun, but be safe." Minato told the six teens. "Don't worry Mina-nee chan." Naruto said smiling up at him and it looked like his halo was a little crooked.

Sasuke and Kakashi were going to the highest point to snow board down. They started to go off when the girls wanted join. They just walked a couple feet a head. "They're so silent…" Rin whispered to Sakura. "Yeah but now they're only hotter!" Sakura squealed.

Then the girls mouthes gaped. Sasuke and Kakashi turned around to see the girls being quiet. "Something isn't right…you girls are quiet…" Kakashi turned around to see a sleigh heading straight for them. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and they nodded towards each other.

They started to charge up chidori. And stood in front of the girls. "Darn it! Sasuke, we won't charge it up in time!" Kakashi told him. "Tch! What do we do then?" Sasuke asked getting irritated. Kakashi created to bunshins and grabbed both girls and leaped away. "What about us…?" Sasuke just looked into Kakashi's eyes and smirked. "…okay…I like the way you think." Sasuke stated as they faced the sleigh.

They stood their ground until they were just inches away and then they jumped out of the way. They landed looking down at the sleigh. Backs against each others. "Not bad…" Sasuke said with a smirk. "Hnn. Expect any less." Kakashi said and they both winced when they looked down they were both scraped and bleeding badly.

BOOM! The sleigh blew up behind them. "Heh." Sasuke smirked. Paint started pouring on them. "…paint…?" Kakashi started to realize who was behind it. "No…but then again…they are idiots." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Obito were waiting for the silent duo to realize who it was. And come shuffling up to them as angry as heck. But instead the two jonins appeared behind them. "What do you two think you're doing?" They simultaneously asked. Instead they were covered in little specks of paint. "What happened?" Obito asked getting up. "You don't know?" Minato had a tone. "Well you could tell us. I mean you do owe me that much. Tou-san." Naruto pouted after throwing a tantrum last night.

"Kakashi sensei…Sasuke Kun!" Sakura wasn't the least bit worried over Kakashi, more on Sasuke. Rin started to freak and healed Kakashi. They sat down as the girls patched them up.

The silent twins and the girls were walking up to them slowly. "Well so it was you idiots." Sasuke said growling. "Now Sasuke…you gotta admit that was pretty great with the theme and the whole paint…sorry." Minato said hanging his head. "What Sensei's attempting to say was, Naruto and Obito won't let anything happen like that again." Kakashi sensei finished.

"OH IT BETTER NOT!" Sakura went up and punched Naruto and Obito. Shinobi started to swarm in numbers, basically the girls wanting Younger Kakashi and Sasuke. "…fan girls…" Sasuke and both Kakashi's grunted.

"Let's go the Shinobi holiday special must be starting." Kakashi sensei said before poofing them to the entrance of the party. "No, No." Kakashi and Sasuke said simultaneously. "Why not?" They all asked. "Because things always end up wrong here! And I don't want to list what happened past years…fan girls and miseltoe everywhere…" Kakashi started to shake bad memories out of his head. "…That wasn't a good year…still have nightmares…but come on how bad could it be?" Kakashi sensei said pushing threw the stoics.

They walked into see it was a dance, not like normal years. "OH no…oh no…why?" Sasuke and Kakashi fell to their knees. "Where am I?" Obito asked himself. Kakashi walked over to grab something to eat. He found a punch bowl and started to pour some in a glass.

"Hey Rin look what mini Kakashi sensei is under." Sakura pointed to see a small ornament, but they saw it was a miseltoe. "Go on." Sakura shoved Rin and she bumped into Kakashi who dropped his punch into a trash can, pretty convenient. Kakashi sighed and turned to see Rin. "Uh…hi." Kakashi said seeing Rin blush. "Rin seriously go tell sensei you're sick." Kakashi pointed their sensei out to her. "I-it's not that…" Rin stammered pointing up to reveal a miseltoe. "Aww, Man! My luck doesn't not cease to enjoy my punishments." Kakashi face palmed himself.

They heard Younger Kakashi's aww man and turned to see Rin and him under the love enducer ornament. Minato walked over to his two students. "Well come on you two." Minato clasped his hands together in praise. "Sensei…!" Kakashi glared at his sensei. "Tradition says you can just hug right?" Kakashi asked his sensei. "Not in your case…you two have too…you know what I mean." Minato blushed and smiled.

"NO! DON'T DO IT KAKASHI HATAKE IF YOU DARE!" Obito ran into them and bumped into Rin. Everybody ooeed! Obito looked up to see Rin's and Kakashi's lips smacked together. Kakashi's eyes were wide open with embarrassment, and so was Rin's but more in giddy joy. Rin was red they slowly broke off and turned away from each other not sharing any eye contact, then Kakashi kicked Obito. "Idiot you made me do what we both didn't want." Kakashi said with a glare.

"Kakashi talk now." Younger Kakashi dragged older Kakashi away. Rin nearly passed out if it weren't for Sakura's squeals. "Listen do we even like Rin in that kind of way?" Younger Kakashi asked with a glare. "I don't know…" Older Kakashi shrugged. "Okay…so what do we do?" Younger Kakashi asked. "Just let it play out and Nature will do the rest." Older Kakashi replied. "Nature huh." Kakashi pondered. Then there was a huge boom! "What the heck…?" Everybody wondered outside to see a huge black hole. "What is going on?" Minato asked confused. "It must be time for you guys to go!" Older Kakashi replied nearly yelling.

"But I don't want to go." Obito said with a glare. "Too bad!" Younger Kakashi yelled. "Say your good byes." Minato said to his team. Sasuke and Younger Kakashi just smirked and nodded toward each other. Naruto and Obito were hugging anime tears streaming like no tomorrow. "Sakura don't worry you'll be fine and I'm pretty sure that you'll become something amazing." Rin hugged Sakura. Minato looked at his now older student, "Take care of yourself, Kakashi." Minato smiled. "You two, Sensei." Kakashi waved to his teacher. Minato ruffled Kakashi's hair and smiled.

Then a light engulfed them. "We're back." Obito muttered. They all sighed and sat down. "Uh…sensei." Kakashi sensei looked down at his sensei. "WHAT THE HECK!" Obito yelled. While everybody was celebrating because they really didn't leave each other Younger Kakashi and Sasuke were observing. "Sensei…" Kakashi asked for attention. "What is it Kakashi?" Minato asked. The stoics pointed to the hokage monument. "1…2…3…4…5…6!" They all screamed.


	2. Meeting a future spouse and child!

"Okay that didn't go as planned." Minato said scratching the back of his head. Everybody glared. "That's because there was no plan." Younger Kakashi said putting his hands in his pocket. Everybody else nodded. "Okay, okay. So it looks like Naruto is hokage. So I think we should change our appearances." Older Kakashi said very calmly. "Right." Everybody chimed in.

Team Minato went with their earlier transformations, Older Kakashi went with brown hair and sea green eyes, and he had his normal jonin outfit just without the vest. Naruto chose black hair with red eyes, and a black and orange jumpsuit. Sasuke had brown hair and brown eyes and had gray pants and black shirt. Sakura had a similar dress and it was pink, her hair was blonde, and she had purple eyes. "Okay let's go." Minato lead the odd looking group into the strange village. Everybody followed in tow. "Lucky you're hokage." Obito poked Naruto. Naruto smiled. "Naruto's hokage, hokage, hokage, Naruto's hokage, bow down to him." Naruto sang and the others froze. Older Kakashi looked towards his old mentor. "I'd completely understand if you don't claim him." Older Kakashi said reassuring his sensei.

Minato smiled. "I think it's cute." Minato patted his son on the head. –Sweat drop- Everybody decided to keep there distance between the father and son bond. Just then a kid came skidding by almost running over Sakura. "Genjutsu." The boy exclaimed and he was gone. Then a huge scream could be heard. "SAKUMO~!" The girls yelled at the top of their lungs. The others shuddered as they came over to the group. "You haven't seen a boy around our age?" The leader of the group asked. Minato quickly shook his head. The girls then scrambled away in search. "Thanks. I owe you guys one. By the way you guys don't look familiar. Are you new?" The boy asked. Minato quickly nodded. "You don't mind showing us the way to your hokage." Minato asked the teen. The teen raised an eyebrow. "Sure I was going to meet him anyways, sensei is probably at Ichirakus." The teen told the group.

They got a good look at the teen. He had silver hair and was wearing a blue collared t-shirt. He had black pants and his shirt had a swirl on it. He wore a black mask and a black leaf headband. He had coal black eyes that sparkled with devious glint in them. They got to Ichiraku. It looked the same. Naruto smiled. "Ramen!" He ran ahead of the teen. The teen grabbed Naruto's collar. "I understand that you are hungry, but sensei will make anybody pay his bill so stay on your toes." It was a fair warning. Everybody nodded. They slowly lifted the curtains to the stand. They were greeted by a much older Ayame. "Hi. Sakumo, your sensei just left and wanted me to give you this." The waitress said and handed a slip of paper to Sakumo. Sakumo nodded his thanks and walked out the curtain. "Oh. Sakumo. Your sensei said you would pay the bill." Ayame called to the teen. Sakumo sighed and let his shoulders slump lazily.

"Fine." Sakumo brought out his wallet and paid for the extremely long bill. "Thank you for your business." Ayame called as Sakumo slumped even further. "Stupid Sensei, well come on. He's gotta be at my house." Sakumo said leading the group to his house. They arrived at a modern home. "Mom, I'm home!" Sakumo called. "Okay! Come in Naruto's here!" The voice called.

Sakumo walked on. Naruto and Obito were about to follow until Sakura grabbed them. "Wait! Before anybody goes we need to clarify a couple of things. Does everybody know who Sakumo's dad is?" Sakura questioned. Everybody, but Obito and Naruto nodded. Sakura sighed. "It's Kakashi's son!" Sakura yelled in a hushed tone. The two let out a chorus of 'Ohs.' Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, Kakashi sensei. You sure you want to go on?" Sakura asked her sensei. The two Kakashi's looked at each other. "Fine." They chorused together. That's when they continued following Sakumo. "As I was saying that was unnecessary for making me pay, and telling those kunoichi information on me." You heard Sakumo complaining. Then you heard a low chuckle. "'Kumo you're so cute when you complain." You heard Naruto's voice, but deeper and more mature.

They walked in to be astonished to find a brunette with purple marks on her cheeks. "RIN!" The group yelled in chorus. The younger Rin proceeded to faint. Younger Kakashi caught her. "Oh thanks guys you made my future wife faint." Kakashi said dramatically. Older Kakashi hung his head. "I can't believe I didn't see this coming." Older Kakashi said. Minato smiled. Obito was practically producing waterfalls. Naruto patted Obito on the back. "So you guys finally decided to show up. I was thinking you would appear a week ago, but then again I did the math so…" Older Naruto went on.

Everybody else nodded in understanding. They finally came around to noticing the future Kakashi. His nose was in a book as usual, but it was 'The tale of the Gutsy Ninja'. (Me: Did I get the name right…? Hm…) "You know things never change." Minato said eyeing the older Kakashi(s). "What's that supposed to mean?" All Three Kakashi's asked. Minato started to chuckle uneasily. "Honey, could you take Sakumo, Tsubaki, and our past selves to Sakura's I need to go to that Medical meeting?" Rin asked. Future Kakashi sighed. "Yep. Okay Sakumo go get your baby sister." Future Kakashi ordered. Sakumo sighed. "Hey Sasuke, and Chibi Dad follow me." Sakumo whispered. The two shrugged but reluctantly followed.

"Okay so now's are chance Naruto ready?"  
Obito asked. Naruto nodded. They hid behind a cabinet and transformed. They came back in a henge of Sexy jutsu, but had clothing on trust me. "Oh Kakashi~!" Obito sang going in the direction Sakumo led them. Naruto was blushing. Kakashi and Sasuke's heads popped out. "Yeah?" Kakashi asked. "I'm your biggest fan, could you please sign my notebook?" Obito said. He sighed. "Obito and Naruto you can cut the act we know it's you guys." Kakashi said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"What are you talking about Kakashi-kun?" Obito said awkwardly. Kakashi's eyebrow twitched. "Don't do that it's just creepy. Also if anybody asks we are not acquainted." Kakashi told Obito. Obito started to fake cry at the comment. Naruto approached Kakashi. "Aw. Come on just sign her darn notebook!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi rolled his eyes. "No oh and heads up." Sasuke told them. They looked up in time to have certain things fall on their heads. "Ewww! Smells like dirty diaper!" Obito called getting out of the henge and throwing the thing that landed on his head away. Naruto threw something else in a different direction. "Ew. I think that was baby barf." Naruto made a face. "That's because it was. Surprise!" Sakumo said smiling from the ceiling.

He held a smiling baby brunette in her month part of her life. "You're going to have to was you're hair out. I wouldn't want to go around smelling like things that are distributed by babies." Sasuke informed them. The two stomped off to Minato. They started to rant about babies, barf, and diapers and the others were clearly confused. "What did you do?" Minato asked. They stopped. "They dropped Dirty diapers, and baby barf on our heads." They said in unison. Then in came the musketeers. "That's what you get for trying to get us to sign a stupid contract to tell that we surrender and will become your slaves for all eternity." Kakashi told them. The two hung their heads as Sakura came over and was cracking her knuckles. "What was that?" She said, and without gaining an answer she started to beat them to a bloody pulp.

So that's it for this chapter I hoped you liked it and please Review! Sorry for the delay in the update! Ja Ne!


End file.
